


Nekomata Mating

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Burping, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Cosplay, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Kuroka comes to Issei with a deal. If he stays out of the way of the Vali Team, she'll let him knock her up. Issei is more than happy to take the deal. Now Kuroka is pregnant with five kids, and her sex drive is only getting stronger as her belly swells. It's their little secret. Commission.





	1. Stray Cat Rut

In the middle of the night at the Gremory estate, Issei was thinking back to his fight with Kuroka early in the day. While he didn’t like her antagonistic nature, the part of him that loved boobs hadn’t been able to fully focus. Kuroka dressed skimpily, with her kimono hanging down to where the edges of her nipples were visible at almost all times during their fight. Had it not been for Rias letting him poke her nipples during the fight, he might have performed a Dress Break on Kuroka just to see how big her breasts were. They had to be at least equal to Rias and Akeno in size, large breasts bordering on huge. The kind that his cock could sink into, get lost in.

For tonight, he had this room all to himself. The Gremory estate wouldn’t mind if he used such a time and place to rub one out. The memories and fantasies of the many large-breasted girls around him would serve as ample fuel. He could already feel his cock rising in his underwear, wanting to break free, when he heard a noise at the door. Someone must have been coming from the forest outside. He wondered who it could be. If they were coming from the outside, then they couldn’t have been a member of Rias’ patronage.

Issei walked to the window and opened it, looking out towards the woods in the Gremory domain. Nobody was there. The wind kept howling past the window. Issei left it open, returning to bed, eager to calm the desire to masturbate. He had been thinking of his future with the girls around him, and had one ultimate goal in mind. To get them pregnant. His love of breasts had extended to a love of pregnancy. It was the best, natural way to make a girl’s chest bigger, and the way their breasts became heavy, overflowing with a sweet, delicious milk from their darkening nipples, made him hard at the thought.

Not only their breasts, but their bellies as well. Even more than a pair of large breasts, a pregnant belly made a woman look extremely erotic. It showed that she was fertile, and was such that she had sex with a man, possibly multiple times, and was carrying his child. Issei didn’t want only one child, either. The bigger, the better. If a woman was carrying twins, or even more, her belly would be even larger. His thoughts began to drift towards Kuroka. Issei wasn’t entirely familiar with Nekomata, but the way Kuroka talked to him made it very clear that she was lusting for some dick, but none of the men in the Vali Team had been to her liking. His show of strength, however...

Issei’s hand reached out for his hard dick, only to be stopped at the last second when someone pounced on his bed, jumping through the window. In the dim lights, he could make out a plush butt directly in front of his face. The legs were spread apart, revealing a ripe, juicy, plump pussy that smelled faintly of the forest. Two black tails were swinging in his face. Long, feline tails that seemed to be wafting the odor of the pussy towards him. Issei reached forward, and felt a pair of large breasts, just barely restrained by a black kimono with red trim and a gold ribbon.

“I was going to start the foreplay!” said Kuroka’s voice. Issei turned on the light on his bedside table, and saw Kuroka straddling him. Her ass was in his face, her breasts dangling out of her kimono. She was reaching for his cock, preparing to lick it. Issei wondered if he should let Rias or Koneko know that she was in here, but declined.

“What are you doing?” asked Issei.

“I wanted to give you anything you want. The Khaos Brigade’s goals are not as opposed to yours as you think. If you cooperate with us, I’ll be happy to service the Red Dragon Emperor. Nekomata go into heat fairly regularly, and since I saw your display of strength out there, I’ve been craving your cock,” said Kuroka.

“Enough that you want to get pregnant?” asked Issei.

“When I’m in heat, I’m extremely fertile. Not only that, but Nekomata can easily have multiple children in one litter. I’m sure if you pumped your semen into my womb, I’d get bred right now. Then I wouldn’t interfere with you anymore, either. After all, I’d have to take care of the Breast Dragon Emperor’s kittens,” said Kuroka.

“Kuroka, you’re telling me exactly what I want to hear. But I want to make sure you do whatever I ask of you sexually, during your pregnancy and after you give birth. I want to make you mine,” said Issei.

She turned around and pulled down her kimono, exposing her heavy, soft breasts. Kuroka grabbed Issei’s hands by the wrists, placing them upon her breasts. His hands sunk into her soft titflesh, feeling the hard, pink tips underneath his hands. Kuroka’s nipples were bigger than he expected, twitching in response to his touch. Kuroka was sweaty from running about the forest, enhancing her natural feline smell that Issei had met earlier, mixing together with her sweaty cleavage to get him to full mast. Kuroka, moving one of her hands away from her chest, yanked down Issei’s boxers and revealed his cock. Hot and throbbing, with a bright red glans and a pair of balls that plopped down on the sheets heavy with backed-up sperm, Kuroka knew that this thick dick was exactly what she craved.

“I want to get this thing inside me as soon as possible. But first, I want to get it between my boobs,” said Kuroka. “I know how much you love tits. Once it gets to know mine, you’ll want for no one else.”

Kuroka turned around, shoving her dripping pussy in his face once again, her butt held in the air, shaking her tails back and forth. Down near Issei’s crotch, Kuroka wrapped her breasts around his cock, trapping it in her cleavage. She kissed his glans, licking her lips as the first drops of precum spilled out of the tip. Issei had been so busy training lately that he had gotten backed up, and not even regular lewd antics with Akeno and Rias could deal with it. Kuroka, however, had gone straight for the source.

“Delicious,” she said. “I can tell how thick and creamy it is. It’ll stick to the folds of my pussy and stay in there until it’s filling my womb. The thought of it is turning me on so much!”

She squeezed her breasts against his cock, licking and slurping at the head with loud, sexy noises while the pressure of her chest enveloped his dick. Issei, returning the favor, started licking Kuroka’s pussy, holding onto her tails to move them aside. He wanted a clear view of her pussy, making it even wetter for when he plunged his cock inside her. Compared to Koneko’s pussy, Kuroka’s was more mature, yet still with a youthful springiness in her lower lips that pleased him when he rubbed his nose against them. Issei stuck his tongue inside her pussy, lapping up her juices.

“You have an amazing pussy,” said Issei. “It’s so ripe for breeding. How have you not jumped someone’s bones by now?”

“Because you’re the only dick I want inside me,” said Kuroka. “The Red Dragon Emperor’s sperm would provide me with powerful offspring. More than anyone else, it has to be you.”

Kuroka’s loud slurps and sucks got more frantic, her head bobbing up and down on Issei’s dick. She reached down and played with his balls like they were yarn, gently pawing at them and teasing out Issei’s semen. He wanted to hold on longer, but Kuroka’s playing was just too good. Issei’s dick throbbed, splurting white-hot cum into Kuroka’s mouth. She closed her lips around the shaft, sucking it all out until her throat was coated in his cum, savoring the salty flavor. All while pressing her breasts against the side of his dick, milking his cock dry with the thing he loved the most.

When she was done, Kuroka turned around and showed Issei her tongue, covered in his cum. She had already swallowed some of it. The flavor was strong, and the warmth spreading through her stomach was addictive. She needed it come in the other end immediately. Kuroka swallowed with a loud gulp, licking the last drops of his cum off her lips with a playful expression. She reached for the golden obi tying her kimono on, and tossed it aside. Her kimono fell to the floor, exposing her plump, well-proportioned body to Issei.

She placed her hand on her stomach. “Swallowing it made me super horny. I can only imagine how incredible it’s going to be when you breed me. Fill my kitty cunt with your seed until my womb can’t hold anymore!”

Issei pushed Kuroka onto the bed, getting her back on all fours. He reached around and grabbed her breasts, massaging the soft tits in his palms. Kuroka used her tails to guide his cock inside her. The glans pushed apart her lips, swallowing Issei’s still-hard cock with a wet squishing noise. The sound of it turned them both on. Kuroka gave up on her inhibitions as soon as Issei’s cock was inside her, and started moaning. With only the two of them in her room, her moans echoed off the walls, filling Issei’s ears with the lewd sounds of a nekomata in heat.

“Damn, Kuroka,” said Issei. “Your pussy’s so good! Your womb keeps sucking me in!”

“It’s hungry for your seed,” said Kuroka. “Impregnate me with your children, Dragon Emperor. Make me yours!”

The wet folds wrapped around his shaft, squeezing against every inch of his dick. They got into the underside of his glans and his foreskin, wrapping it in Kuroka’s warm love juices. He could feel her body heat resonating with his, the two of them melting into one as he thrust inside her with increasing intensity, not wanting to give up on this moment until he knew that the next time he saw Kuroka, she’d be bearing his children.

He squeezed down on her breasts. With every pinch of her nipples, Kuroka’s pussy got tighter. Her entire body was going numb with pleasure, her brain able to think of nothing but pleasing the cock buried deep inside her. Her hips kept moving, responding to Issei humping her with an innate response. If Koneko could see her in this state, it would probably only turn her on more. After all, when Koneko learned to control her estrus, she would be giving into the Dragon Emperor’s cock just like this.

“Kuroka! I’m going to cum inside you!” Issei said.

“Yes! Fuck! Breed me! Impregnate me! Knock me up with your babies, Issei! I can’t live without your cock!” said Kuroka between hot, ragged breaths, her body sweating as the pounding of Issei’s cock overtook her senses.

“BOOST!” shouted the voice of Ddraig.

Even though he had only came a few moments ago, Issei’s balls filled up and then some, all of which was unloaded into Kuroka’s pussy in a series of hard spurts, each one coming with more semen than the last. It shot to the end of her pussy, pumping into her womb. There was so much of it her pussy was overflowing with his cum, her belly bulging outward from how much cum had been pumped inside her.

Issei stayed inside Kuroka until he fell limp, which took quite a while. His libdio had been revived by Kuroka’s machinations. She lay there on the bed, her pussy filled to the brim with cum and his hard dick, looking upward at Issei with a lewd expression. She promised him, the next time they met, that she would definitely be pregnant. There was no way she wouldn’t be.

After the training camp finished, Kuroka called Issei out to a hidden spot in the forest. She was showing her belly in her kimono. A sly smile crossed Issei’s face. He knew that impregnating her had worked. She once again grabbed Issei’s hand, directing it towards her belly. It felt warmer than last time, and just a bit larger. Kuroka whispered into his ear.

“There’s five of them. Congratulations, papa,” she said. Issei got a boner on the spot, brushing it against Kuroka’s belly. With five kids, she was going to be really big soon, and that would make her even sexier. Issei couldn’t wait. Seeing his erection, Kuroka got on her knees to give him a congratulatory blowjob.


	2. Stuffed Belly Kuroka

Kuroka started spending more time in the human world in order to see Issei. However, he had to keep his visits and her pregnancy a secret from everyone, including her own little sister. The problem is that her stomach was growing rapidly, and Issei kept having to find reasons for additional training after leaving Rias. In time, Kuroka settled into a small abandoned apartment building, the kind of place where nekomata were said to be outside the underworld. Every time Issei visited, they always had wild sex, but Issei wasn’t satisfied. Her belly wasn’t getting big enough for his cock to really enjoy it.

In time, three months passed. With five kids in her stomach, Kuroka was already heavily showing, looking like she was almost due. Whether she was lounging at home in her kimono or attending school, her belly was too big to be constrained by her clothes. It stuck out from her body like a round, taut ball of flesh, her navel exposed to the elements. Even when it was raining, the edge of an umbrella couldn’t cover it, and drops of rain fell on her exposed belly. She came to like the feeling.

Now that Kuroka was spending time with Issei, which he spent either rubbing her belly or fucking her silly. Even though she was no longer in heat, her sex drive had only seemed to go up since she became pregnant, with her clitoris becoming more sensitive and her pussy becoming able to have multiple orgasms with ease. She still craved the feeling of warm semen filling her up. However, her mystical abilities were starting to be used less and less, and more in the service of servicing Issei’s dick. She was happy to do what he told her, but then he gave her a strange suggestion.

This also meant she was eating a lot more. Not just for herself, but for all five nekomata kittens in her womb. That’s when Issei got a great idea. There was a seafood restaurant in his neighborhood that had connections to Poseidon, though it was run by a family of ordinary devils who had been working under him for some time. Knowing the Gremory family, they would allow Issei and Kuroka to eat there at a low price, and have as much freshly-caught seafood as they wanted.

“I’ve had a craving for some,” said Kuroka as she walked into the restaurant with Issei. The place had been brought out, and they were the only two inside. The only sounds were the clinking of the utensils and the crashing of the waves outside the door, this restaurant being located out of an old fishing vessel. “Human fish are much more versatile for cooking than those in the underworld.”

“I like a girl who can eat a lot,” said Issei. “Today, it’s my treat. Even if you’re full, you don’t need to stop!”

Of course, Issei had another reason for inviting Kuroka out to this restaurant. If she stuffed herself, her already pregnant belly would swell beyond its limits, giving him an idea of what she might look like in a few months. Once she finished digesting it, it would turn into a layer of fat, as soft and squishy as her breasts, around her pregnant stomach. She and her kids would be well fed, Issei would see her with a bigger belly, and it would make their sex life even sweeter. There were no downsides.

Kuroka took a seat at the table beside Issei, hungry for whatever the restaurant had on the menu. The first thing she ordered was a jumbo plate of tempura shrimp, with a variety of sauces for flavor. As long as the food wasn’t too hot, Kuroka was fine with ordering something that was usually meant for catering parties. When she sat down at the table, she opened her kimono, letting her belly rest on her lap. The wait staff, seeing that she was pregnant, congratulated Issei and brought out the first course.

Issei was stunned as, the second the plate hit the table, Kuroka dove in, barely using her utensils at all. Shrimp were slurped down, going down her gullet at an incredible pace. The mountain of shrimp on the plate started to shrink. With each swallow, Kuroka’s belly wobbled and shook, pushing deeper into the table. After the appetizers, she looked like she was a month or so further along than she actually was, her stomach stretching out with warm food sloshing about.

“Are you sure I should be eating this much?” said Kuroka. “I’m going to put on a lot of weight in my belly already, I don’t need to get even fatter.”

“With five kids, I bet you can eat a lot more,” said Issei. “Bring us the next thing on the menu!”

As it was a casual restaurant, there was plenty of food associated with festivals. Kuroka considered this a celebration, and ordered a round of takoyaki. The balls were relatively small, but there were a lot of them. After taking a few for himself, Kuroka picked up as many as her hands could carry, dipping them and taking them off the skewer, sucking down each ball into her hungry stomach. The sauces were particularly rich. The sheer expression of joy on Kuroka’s face as she had a bigger meal than she’d ever enjoyed with the Vali Team made Issei happy, seeing the girl pregnant with his kids enjoying herself to such an extent.

After finishing the takoyaki, Kuroka let out a cute burp. She looked at Issei with a coy expression, knowing that he found it sexy. A second, louder belch followed, and Kuroka asked Issei to rub her stomach. All the food she had taken in was starting to get to her, and she wanted Issei to help deal with the taut feeling of her stomach being stretched out to a limit it had never experienced before, through a combination of food and pregnancy. Issei placed his hand on her soft stomach, feeling both the babies and the amount of food sloshing about inside her. As he kept rubbing, Kuroka burped some more, clearing out room in her belly for even more food.

“It’s almost time for the main dish,” said Kuroka.

Large helpings of eel, salmon and a plate of squid ink pasta were next, all cooked to perfection. Kuroka couldn’t decide which one to start first, and went for all of them, alternating between plates as she gulped and swallowed down the food with a seemingly unending appetite. Even as her stomach was still pleasantly aching from the appetizers, she wanted to keep on eating, to get her money’s worth from this gift Issei had given her. The salmon was finished off first, with the bowl emptied and Kuroka’s stomach starting to reach her knees. She still had two more dishes to go, with large portions from oversized catches of the day.

“The food here is delicious, but there’s something that would help it taste even better,” said Kuroka. “We’re the only ones here, so Issei, darling, could you pull out your cock and glaze that eel with something a little special?”

Issei had never considered such a thing, but Kuroka was far more experienced than he. Beneath that cute cat exterior was a perverted older sister who knew what turned her on, and was open to convincing Issei to play along. She pulled at the sides of her kimono, exposing her hard pink nipples to give Issei the material necessary for him to quickly reach orgasm. Her breasts rested on her stuffed, pregnant belly, shining in the light of the restaurant. Kuroka began tweaking and playing with her nipple. Issei removed his pants immediately.

Watching Kuroka eat had given him an erection that was throbbing hard, overcome with lust for her swelling breasts and heavy, pregnant belly. He placed his cockhead over the eel and started stroking, watching as Kuroka’s breasts jiggled while she continued eating. His masturbation got harder and faster, until thick, hot cum ejaculated from the tip, splattering itself over Kuroka’s food. She reached for it, and savored it in her mouth, enjoying the fishy flavors mixed with the taste of the cum she had been enjoying every day.

“It tastes even better,” said Kuroka. “I’m going to need you to do this to all my food.”

“I’d much rather go in your pregnant pussy, instead,” said Issei. “That first time was amazing, but your pussy keeps getting better the more pregnant you get.”

“There’s a lot of food in there, too,” said Kuroka, playfully rubbing her belly. “It’s feeling so soft and heavy. I won’t be able to digest all of this unless I have something to help me along. Like that cum-dripping cock across the table. How much is that on the menu?”

“For you, it’s free,” said Issei.

Kuroka only had the squid ink pasta left. She leaned over towards the table, slurping it up, the black ink flying back onto the plate, as Issei approached her open legs with his cock out. He grabbed onto her big belly, lifting it up to show her pussy. She was so wet it was dripping off the chair, and it didn’t take much prodding for his glans, then the rest of his cock, to be swallowed up by her hungry cat pussy. He could feel the tender juiciness of her folds, even more sensitive from months of pregnancy, and the weight of her womb and her overstuffed belly bearing down on him, making it even tighter. Her stomach was so large her arms could barely reach the table as she worked on her squid ink pasta, filled with food and making her look like she was approaching her third trimester.

Issei rubbed Kuroka’s belly as he started to thrust inside her. His hands sunk into the soft, pillowy flesh, feeling every inch of the food and gestation happening inside it. There was so much belly he couldn’t rub it all at once, going up and down and back and forth while keeping a steady rhythm of thrusting with his hard cock. Watching her belly and breasts bounce and jiggle about as he fucked her was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, Kuroka’s stuffed to bursting belly rubbing against his own waist.

Kuroka’s moans and slurps alternated, the last of the food she had ordered filling out her gut even more while Issei massaged it, not stopping until both of them came. As the last noodles went into her mouth, Kuroka looked at Issei with a content expression, grabbing onto her stomach.

“My belly hurts so good...” she said. “I’ve never felt so full. I haven’t even started digesting and I’m about to cum.”

“I want to see you cum,” said Issei. “Look out the window at the ocean. Let it see your climax face.”

Issei bent down, resting his head between Kuroka’s fat belly and her big breasts, enclosing his head on all sides. He reached climax, and blew his load inside Kuroka, giving her a hot dessert of cum for her good work. As she reached orgasm, Kuroka let out her loudest burp yet, her belly rumbling and vibrating against Issei’s face. He pulled out of her pussy, looking at her dripping with cum, food crumbs falling from her cleavage into her belly. Kuroka had never looked so happy.

“Food and sex go great together, darling,” said Kuroka. “I feel like I’m going to get fat.”

“We can always work it off with more sex,” said Issei.

“Issei, you tease,” said Kuroka. “How can we have more sex than we already do?”

They left the restaurant with Kuroka’s kimono barely able to hide her stuffed belly. It sloshed and wobbled back and forth, jiggling as free and unconstrained as her breasts. Issei was proud to show her belly off, knowing that this was only the start of what their sex life would be like for the next six months.


	3. Catnip Capture

Kuroka was five months pregnant. She was so huge that the catlike nimbleness she once possessed had been severely reduced. She was often wearing her kimono open, not caring if she exposed her hairy pussy or her nipples to Issei or anyone else. She was still having sex with Issei regularly, and their play had only gotten more intense after Kuroka woke up one morning, burying Issei’s face in her breasts.

“Issei. I’m lactating,” said Kuroka. “Five kittens is a lot of milk, but I can’t let it go to waste. You can drink my milk all you want until I deliver.”

Issei, still half-asleep, was sucking on Kuroka’s nipple, drawing out the milk almost instinctively. It aroused him from his slumber, and aroused him in his boxers. Kuroka saw the sheets on the bed pitch a tent, knowing that her delicious breast milk had turned Issei on. She wanted to throw back the covers and spray her milk all over his dick, slurping down her own flavor and mixing it with the seed that had given her so many children in her belly.

Fully awake now, Issei swallowed what milk of Kuroka’s was in his mouth, and told her to come see him in the park later that day. While Kuroka had been giving him a milky puff-puff in his sleep, he’d been wet dreaming about the day they met in the forest. Doing it with Kuroka in the woods had been a secret fantasy of his, but he couldn’t travel down the Underworld unless the entire peerage was going with him, not for no good reason. Through some connections to the Underworld, he had something prepared in the park for Kuroka.

In a distant corner of the nearest park was a garden that had a variety of plants from the Underworld. They were dormant when in the human world, but a little stimulation could turn them into plants that were like no other seen on Earth. Issei and Kuroka passed the gate, entering into the garden. In the corner was a variety of catnip that had developed to be attractive to nekomata. Kuroka was instantly drawn to it. Her sensitive feline nose, upon noticing the aroma, started stripping instinctively, her belly revealing itself to the garden, as she started frolicking about. Issei walked up behind her.

“Issei, I can feel your erection in my ass,” said Kuroka. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

He squeezed down on her breasts, which had continued to swell with fat and milk as her pregnancy got further along, and spurted drops of milk onto the plant. Instantly, vines shot up from the ground, wrapping around Kuroka’s arms and legs and tangling her into a position that left her unable to escape. Her kimono fell onto the garden walkway as the vines curled around her soft skin, closing tight around her breasts and belly, as well as her knees. She was left with her legs stuck in a spread eagle position, her most sensitive pregnant parts being pressed down by the catnip vines, as another set wrapped its way around her tails, her loud moans shouting out to the garden.

“Nekomata can be tough to tame when they’re in heat. As soon as it got some of your bodily fluids, like your sweat or milk, it knew where you were and bound you up,” said Issei. “Having those catnip leaves around you is turning you on. You’re so wet.”

“How do I get out of this?” asked Kuroka.

“Once you cum, the plant will let you down. It’s to help with mating,” said Issei.

“But I’m already heavily pregnant. Not even the vines can hold my heavy belly down,” said Kuroka, thrusting her belly forward towards Issei.

“Then I’ll have to take care of it,” said Issei. He unzipped his pants, exposing his hard cock. Being surrounded by greenery on this partly cloudy day, a naked and horny Kuroka being delivered to him by this plant, was the fulfillment of a fetish he had long fantasized about. Seeing her dangling there, her pussy spread open, was a sight that he had been waiting to see for a long time.

Issei unzipped his pants, taking out his hard cock. Kuroka started salivating at the sight of his dick, lusting for it even though she couldn’t move. Issei rubbed it against her belly, the glans brushing against her now outie belly button, and watched as Kuroka shivered. She could almost smell the cum in his balls, the dick she wanted badly just out of her sight. Instead, Issei saw the plant curl around her breast and squeeze down, sending a jet of milk flying across the garden.

“Your milk flow is getting even heavier lately,” said Issei.

“My breasts are so sore. I need you to drink it, please!” said Kuroka. “I can’t tell if my nipples are throbbing because I need to be milked or because I want your cock so bad right now. I need them!”

Issei picked up her heavy breast with both of his hands, squeezing the soft flesh to draw out more milk to the tip of her nipple. With the sun beating down on her breasts, Kuroka’s chest and belly were covered in a fine layer of sweat, making them nice and slippery for Issei to massage. He groped her breast, sucking hard on the nipple and tasting her delicious milk. He felt full and refreshed when he drank it, and having Kuroka moan and struggle about lewdly while her breasts dripped onto the stone walkways was an impressively erotic sight. She was being controlled by nothing but her cat instincts.

“Issei! Issei!” Kuroka said, her words blending into her moans. “I want your fat cock inside me! I want your seed!”

Responding to her lewd thoughts, the plant adjusted Kuroka’s position, until she was at eye level with Issei’s dick. Kuroka opened her mouth wide, asking for Issei’s hard cock to go inside. He plugged her mouth with his dick, thrusting his hips back and forth as her warm tongue moved down his length, covering it in her saliva. Kuroka’s tongue was slightly rough, but not enough to break the skin, leading to a unique sensation that couldn’t be matched by an onahole.

Issei shoved his cock far into Kuroka’s mouth, until she was deep throating him and showing no signs of giving up. His balls shook, trembling in anticipation. With Kuroka’s warm mouth enveloping him, he busted a nut inside Kuroka’s throat, semen dribbling down her lips as she swallowed what she could. The salty taste dripped into her cleavage, mixing with her milk and sweat to create an even lewder smell. Issei pulled his still hard cock, dripping with drool and cum, out of Kuroka’s throat, and walked around towards her back.

“What are you doing?” asked Kuroka. “I just swallowed so much, give me a moment to breathe.”

With his cock still covered in Kuroka’s saliva and cum, Issei grabbed her bound thighs, moving his cockhead closer to her dripping pussy. He looked into Kuroka’s eyes, her cock-hungry gaze begging him to fuck her. Her heavily pregnant belly and leaking breasts were being squeezed by the vines, dripping more milk onto her body. The sight of it turned Issei on, and he thrust inside her.

As the nectar from the plant coated her skin, Kuroka became even more sensitive. Her pussy felt wetter and tighter than it usually was, the pressure of her belly pressing down and squeezing around his cock. Her folds sucked his cock in, rubbing against it as Issei pounded her pussy, the light of the sun beating down on them in the garden. The more he thrust, the lewder Kuroka’s expression became. Her pussy was being fucked thoroughly by Issei’s dick, the thickness going all the way up to her womb.

Kuroka moaned. Issei reached forward and rubbed her belly, delighting in how big and round it had become over the past seven months. Watching her belly and breasts jiggle with every thrust of his cock kept him hard. At this rate, it wasn’t going to take much stimulation before he came for a second time.

“I’m gonna cum...” Issei said. His cock was swallowed up to the hilt in Kuroka’s pussy. Issei held himself tight inside her, splurting loads of hot jizz into her pussy. He pulled out once he had blown his load. Kuroka remained suspended by the vines, freshly-squeezed semen dripping out of her wet pussy. Even with all that stimulation, Kuroka herself had not cum yet. There was one more hole that Issei had yet to conquer.

Issei activated his Boosted Gear, cutting down the vines that had ensnared Kuroka’s tails. He wanted to grab hold of them, stroking them in his hands to make Kuroka’s body tingle. He removed the Gear, letting his fingers caress Kuroka’s tails, feeling the soft black fur lining them. Kuroka, still in the throes of the underworld catnip vines, started spurting milk and love juice at the touch, her body coated in a shining layer of juices. The nectar from the catnip started to drip onto her puffy pussy, making it get super wet. Another drop rolled down her back into her ass cleavage, where it fell into the inside of her anus. Kuroka let out an erotic moan.

“My ass! It got in my ass! I can’t reach back there and stop it. It’s tingling and it feels so good... Issei, my pregnant asshole is just as tight as my pussy. Can you dick me there until it stops?”

Issei stroked his cock, getting it back up to full hardness. He spread Kuroka’s butt cheeks, looking at her twitching, puckering asshole. It looked beautiful and ripe, eager to have his dick plunge into her bowels. The head pressed against the ring of her anus, before the rest of it plunged into her butt in a single thrust. Kuroka moaned, and Issei held her tails in one hand as he started humping her ass. With her legs spread apart and her hands bound, Kuroka could do nothing but give into the pleasure of Issei’s dick going up her ass, the glans scraping against her bowels with successively harder thrusts.

“This feels so good!’ said Kuroka. “I can feel it in my belly! Your cock is rubbing against my womb from the other side!”

“You’ve got a nice, tight ass, Kuroka,” said Issei. “You can cum whenever you want.”

“My ass! I love getting fucked in my ass while pregnant! Your cock is so thick and hard!” said Kuroka. “I love you, Issei!”

“You’ve got a nice, plump ass that’s great for fucking,” said Issei. “Though it can’t compare to your huge, soft tits.”

Sloppy, squishing noises came from all parts of Kuroka’s body. One of the vines, which had no thorns, curled itself around her pussy, digging into her slit like a naughty pair of underwear. The plant’s leaves brushed against her clit, making Kuroka’s ass tighten around Issei’s dick, and the flow of her breast milk increased to where it was coming out of her nipples like fountains.

Kuroka could think of nothing else. She was about to cum, and mewed out “Cumming! Cumming!” loud enough to send the birds scattering from the garden. Her asshole clamped down around Issei, and she came. Issei’s cock blew inside her ass, covering her rectal walls with hot, gooey spunk that dripped out once Issei felt like popping out of her butt. Her breasts shot loads of thick milk into the sky, staining the plants below with drops of her thick, white dew. It wouldn’t be much longer before her love juices did the same.

With her clit covered in nectar and stimulated by the vine, she came over the leaves of the plant, squirting a sticky spray of love juice into the garden. The underworld catnip was coated in her womanly dew, and retracted its vines. Kuroka collapsed onto the garden path, her heavily pregnant belly and breasts dangling down as her nipples, asshole and pussy all dripped, her lust finally satiated.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve had yet,” said Kuroka. “I can’t live without your cock, Issei.”

After that, Kuroka curled up for a catnap. Issei moved her head onto his lap, where she sucked at his dick like her favorite toy as she drifted off to sleep. Issei rubbed her belly as she rested, staying in the garden with her until the sun set. It wouldn’t be much longer until the children in her stomach were born.


	4. Nekomatamonogatari

In her last month of pregnancy, Kuroka was so big that it was tough finding clothes that could fit her enormous belly. She was often seen resting it on tables or her knees, wanting a place to sit down to deal with her five kittens kicking at her from the inside. It seemed like the only thing that could calm them down was a gentle fucking from Issei, who was more than happy to help. Every month of pregnancy had been better than the last, and now, just before her due date, Kuroka was having sex so good that she wondered how she’d ever get this level of pleasure again.

At Issei’s suggestion, they went to Akihabara for a special sex date. Issei had found a love hotel that offered cosplay outfits as part of the stay. Issei picked out an outfit for Kuroka, and let her go into the room first to change. There was a wide selection of outfits from a variety of popular anime and games. He had chosen one that matched perfectly with Kuroka’s ears, though she didn’t recognize it.

Issei walked into the room, looking over Kuroka’s pregnant body, her belly sticking out of the bottom of the school uniform. The skirt could barely fit around it, and looked like it would pop off at any moment. The top was pink with red accents, and the skirt was purple. It was the Naoetsu High uniform from the Monogatari series, making Kuroka look rather like Tsubasa Hanekawa, especially with the decorative glasses that had been provided with the costume.

“It was difficult to get this on,” said Kuroka. “The little ones kept kicking against my belly. I don’t think this was tailored for pregnant women.”

“Having your belly stick out just makes it look sexier,” said Issei. He showed Kuroka his crotch. “I’m getting hard already. Tell me, Kuroka Hanekawa. How much do you know about sexual education?”

“I don’t know everything,” said Kuroka. “I only know what I know.”

“If what you know is enough to satisfy my dick, you’re doing a good job,” said Issei, dropping his pants and pulling out his hard cock. Since he started going out with Kuroka, it had become slightly bigger and thicker, the regular sex the two of them were having encouraging it to boost beyond its limits.

Kuroka bent down on her knees, playing with Issei’s balls with one hand while sucking his cock with the other. She was enthralled by the charisma of the Red Dragon Emperor, his children still actively kicking against her belly. Everything she had done was for him, and this cock was her reward. She lovingly licked the shaft, breathing deeply of the musky smell of Issei’s cock. She took the glans in her mouth, sucking and slurping at his length with long, sumptuous licks.

“How did you get pregnant, Miss Hanekawa? Surely an honor student like you wouldn’t be fooling around outside of school hours,” said Issei, engaging in a little roleplay. The glasses made Kuroka look smarter than usual, which was a turn-on.

“Sorry, Issei,” said Kuroka. “I may look like an honors student, but Kuroka Hanekawa is actually a huge cock slut. I can’t control my base desire to breed, so I went out sucking cocks. When they came inside me, it wouldn’t be good to let them pull out and be denied the pleasure of coming inside my wet, tight pussy.”

“And whose cock was that?” said Issei, stroking her cat ears.

“Yours, of course,” said Kuroka, licking and kissing his shaft. The uniform could barely contain her breasts. Kuroka usually wore loose clothing, so having something as tight as a school uniform on her person only emphasized her curves. Even beneath the bra and the uniform top, Issei could see the outline of her hard, puffy nipples. He didn’t want her breasts to stay hidden behind the uniform for too long. He noticed a sign that they weren’t going to.

“Is my cock getting your motherly instincts going?” asked Issei.

“What are you...?” said Kuroka, her mouth muffled by his dick. She looked down, and saw two stains starting to appear on the front of her uniform. Her breast milk was leaking out, filling the room with the sweet scent that Issei loved so much. Kuroka removed the uniform, leaving on the skirt. She revealed that she was wearing a black bra and panties, also part of the Hanekawa cosplay.

The front of her bra was covered in milk stains, lines of breast milk rolling down her belly. Under the black fabric, the shape of her areolae were visible, both of them hard and throbbing. It was as if she had gone from Hanekawa to Black Hanekawa. Still, she kept the glasses on. They gave their lovemaking a different feel, one that Issei quite enjoyed. Kuroka’s glasses would be a fine place to catch his cum later on.

“That lingerie looks so sexy with your pregnant belly,” said Issei. “Kuroka, can you use those milky boobs of yours to get me off?”

“Of course,” said Kuroka.

She positioned Issei’s cock between her heavy, lactating breasts and her oversized pregnant belly, so big it was rubbing up against his body. She squeezed her breasts, which had gone up two cup sizes since she got pregnant, around his cock. From within the stained bra, her milky nipples rubbed against the underside of his glans. The breast pressure was incredible, overwhelming Issei’s cock with a soft, warm squishiness that only a pregnant nekomata’s bosom could provide.

Issei had been holding back for today. When enveloped in Kuroka’s warm bust, it didn’t take him long to cum. White semen sprayed over her chest, falling down and mixing with the milk and sweat in her cleavage. Kuroka removed her bra, exposing her nipples. As her breasts had grown plumper, so had her nipples become darker over the course of her pregnancy. They went nicely with her black hair, all hard and full of sticky milk that Issei couldn’t get enough of. Her pronounced areolae and hard tips were dripping with milk, that now rolled down the curves of her soft breasts as Issei’s dick rubbed around inside her cleavage.

“I can’t hold back any longer,” said Kuroka. “I need your hard dick inside me. Do you want to say hello to your children? They’ve been kicking quite a lot lately, and I’ve been feeling so wound up. The only thing that could calm me down is your dick.”

“You’re pretty big. You should be on top this time,” said Issei.

He lay down on the love hotel’s bed, his hard cock pointing straight up towards the ceiling fan. Kuroka crawled onto the bed, her tails waving back and forth playfully. She spread her legs and pulled aside the black panties, showing off her black pubic hair. Pussy juice dripped down, falling onto Issei’s shaft. Kuroka mounted him, her lower lips swallowing his cock from the head downwards, until Issei’s balls were slapping against her pussy. Her wetness, her warmth, the weight of her pregnant belly bearing down on his hard cock, enveloped by the folds of her sticky pussy, felt amazing.

Issei reached forward, massaging Kuroka’s pregnant belly. It stuck out further than her breasts, its roundness and bright red color standing out on Kuroka’s voluptuous body. Staring directly into her pregnant belly, watching it jiggle and bounce as he fucked her, was an incredibly erotic sight. He was staring directly into her belly button while his dick made wet, squishing noises. The harder he fucked her, the more Kuroka’s face changed. She was panting and moaning, her body slowly giving into the pleasure of Issei’s thick cock.

“The same dick that got me pregnant...” Kuroka said. “I’m so glad you boosted your power when you came inside me... to think that I’m having five kids with the Red Dragon Emperor! It’s a dream come true!”

“Who do you love most of all?” asked Issei.

“You! I love your cock! Please boost again and fill my belly with your hot, warm cum! I want more of it! I want to be pregnant again!” said Kuroka, her voice slurring, slipping more into moans as her eyes started to glaze over with pleasure. Her body was covered in sweat, her breasts jiggling and spraying milk all over the sheets. “I feel like I might give birth if you keep fucking me this hard!”

“That’s okay with me,” said Issei. “Once you’ve given birth, it means I can make you pregnant all over again!”

“Issei... let’s aim for even more kids next time,” said Kuroka.

He reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing down on the soft flesh. The black underwear Kuroka was wearing brushed against his cock, the silky feeling making him even harder inside her. Jets of milk came from her nipples, going in all directions as Kuroka’s moaning grew even louder. Issei slurped up what milk he could, and kept going. He reached around and hugged Kuroka, bringing his face closer to her pregnant belly. He wanted to feel his warmth going inside her at the exact moment of climax.

“Kuroka... I’m going to cum inside you soon,” said Issei.

“Give me everything!” said Kuroka.

BOOST!

Issei’s balls fully restocked with sperm as he thrust inside her, pressing his cockhead against her pregnant womb. He came with great force, moaning as his balls emptied themselves inside Kuroka’s sticky pussy. The wave of hot sperm pushed against her womb, spilling back out of her pussy onto Issei’s lap. Her belly slightly bulged, overflowing with cum as Issei gave her everything he had.

Kuroka fell back on the bed with an orgasmic expression, panting heavily. Her face was blushing bright red, her eyes upturned in sexual bliss. Her glasses were fogged over, leaving her unable to see anything. From all the sweat on her brow, her glasses rolled off, exposing her lovesick eyes. She couldn’t take her gaze off Issei’s cock, still lusting for more even after he had filled her pussy to the brim. She clutched her belly, feeling her children and Issei’s warmth inside her. She wanted to stay here for a while longer, but she felt something kicking inside her. Like she said, she was going to give birth soon, and had to get to the Underworld to deliver. There was no other place a nekomata could safely give birth. With some help from Ddraig, the two of them made their way back to a spot where Kuroka could give birth.

It was a long process. Kuroka appeared to come a few times while she was giving birth. The delivery went safely, with Kuroka delivering five nekomata kittens, all in varying colors of black and white. Issei stayed by her side, and promised to help her take care of the children. Upon returning to his house, he was immediately greeted by Rias, Akeno and Koneko, who all looked at him with a mixture of jealousy and anger.

“Issei, what have you been doing for the past nine months?” asked Rias.

“Sorry about that,” said Issei. “You’re an aunt now, Koneko.”

“We can talk about that later,” Koneko said. “You saw how my sister treated you when we last met. Why did you go and knock her up?”

“She had these huge boobs! I can’t resist a pair of tits like that! I promised to help her in exchange for getting her pregnant. She said you’re still too young, Koneko, but I really wanted to do it with a cute cat girl and...”

“You really are a pervert,” said Akeno. “But it’s okay. If you want to get me pregnant, my legs are open any time.”

Though they may not have known it, they were falling under the spell of the Red Dragon Emperor as well. Koneko would go visit the kittens soon enough, where Kuroka doted on her like a loving big sister, telling her all about how Issei had been lovingly plowing her for months, and only got more intense when she was pregnant. Koneko got wet hearing those stories, and started to think of Issei slightly differently. She knew that when she was in heat, she was incredibly fertile. Exactly what the Red Dragon Emperor wanted.


End file.
